


"Are You Married, River?"

by amessoffand0ms



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amessoffand0ms/pseuds/amessoffand0ms
Summary: River collapsed onto her cot bed, and reflected on her conversation with a younger version of her husband."Are you married, River?"Are you asking?""Yes.""Yes.""No, hang on, did you think I was asking you to marry me or asking if you were married?""Yes."No, but was that yes, or... yes?""Yes."





	"Are You Married, River?"

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own the few lines of dialogue at the beginning of this fic. Doctor Who and it's characters are not mine, I'm just borrowing from the BBC.

 

River collapsed onto her cot bed, and reflected on her conversation with a younger version of her husband.

_ "Are you married, River?" _

_ Are you asking?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ "Yes." _

_ "No, hang on, did you think I was asking you to marry me or asking if you were married?" _

_ "Yes." _

_ No, but was that yes, or... yes?" _

_ "Yes." _

She sighed as she changed into her night things and pulled the covers over her head. As much as she loved running through time and space with her beloved, it was beginning to wear on her.

River closed her eyes, and fell asleep.

She dreamed of him, of the little moments between them. When he'd pull her close and drop a kiss to her forehead, when he bopped her on the nose, when he smiled at her when he thought that she wasn't looking-she missed him, she hadn't seen an older him in a while that did all those things.

Elsewhere in the universe, the Doctor had just dropped Clara off back to her time.

As he re-entered the Tardis, she began to hum around him, sounding quite sad.

"Old Girl, what is it? What's wrong?" He asked, standing at the console.

The cloister bell began to ring, and the ship hummed again.

"Okay, so someone, somewhere, is upset?" The Doctor asked.

She hummed again, this time in conformation.

"Take me there, then." He said, and as soon as the words left his mouth, the ship thrummed and then landed.

"Thank you, Sexy." He said in response, and exited his ship.

The Doctor discovered that he was in Stormcage, in River's cell no less.

And there she was, sound asleep.

But, she was not sleeping peacefully-tears were streaming down her face, and she was muttering the word "Sweetie" over and over, and crying all the more. She was calling for him, and the Doctor realised that the Tardis must've sensed her child's distress.

The Doctor knelt down next to his wife's bed and stroked her shoulder in order to wake her. "River, I'm here. I've got you."

Slowly, River stopped crying, and her eyes fluttered open to focus on him. "Sweetie?" She croaked.

"Hello, my love."

"Doctor." She smiled, and leant forward to kiss him. "I'm so glad that you're here."

"I'm very glad to see you. Where are you?" He asked, brushing a curl from her face.

"I just came from the Pandorica, how about you my love?" She responded, sitting up.

"I'm with Clara now." He said carefully.

"Ah." She nodded, not wanting to talk about Manhattan.

He kissed her on the cheek, conveying the words that he didn't want to say out loud telepathically.  _ "I'm sorry, they were your parents. I wish that I could make it better." _

River smiled at him, a little sadly. "You do make it better, my love."

He was about to reply, when an alarm began to ring.

"That's our cue to run, Sweetie."

The Doctor swept her up into his arms, bridal style. "I'm not having my wife run about this place in bare feet."

She giggled at him. "Well, just don't drop me."

A few minutes later...

"Here we are." The Doctor gently laid River down on a sofa, situated in a small living room in a corner of the Tardis. It was a part of River's personal suite-she had a study, bathroom, bedroom, toilet, and a little kitchen.

She often used it for the times she was travelling with him and he didn't know who she was, she'd been there a few times with him though, when her parents were travelling with them and they wanted to be alone.

The Doctor got a blanket from the basket next to the sofa and handed it to his wife.

"Thank you." She smiled, shuffling up in order to make room for him.

He sat down next to her, and she arranged the blanket over them both, and snuggled into him. "Sweetie?"

"Yes, my love?"

"How long can I stay?"

"About a month, I should think." He replied. "Then I have to drop you back."

River smiled. "A month-that's the longest we've had together in a while."

"Uh-huh." The Doctor agreed, kissing her forehead. "River?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry, for worrying you. For making you think that you'd never see me again."

"Oh my love, I'm used to it."

He took her hands in his. "You shouldn't have to be."

"I know, but that's the way it is. It's called being married to a time lord. I know that our relationship is, to quote you, wibbly wobbly timey wimey, I wouldn't have it any other way. I wouldn't rewrite a single line in history of our adventures together, for anything."

"Me neither." Her husband beamed. "Although, I'd rewrite all the times you slapped me."

She chuckled. "To be fair, you did deserve it-it is my job as your other half to keep you in check, after all."

The Doctor smiled. "That's true."

_ The End _


End file.
